Scarlet Archive: The Maid and The Little Girls of Gensokyo
by worthlessvalor
Summary: This is a story about the devil's maid and her little friends, and how their meeting gave birth to this beautiful eastern wonderland... Chapter 3 : Yes. She was exactly like the white rabbit I'd heard from a certain fairytale, basking in pure white, a pocket watch on her hand.
1. Prelude

**This is the Scarlet Archive.**

A simple grimoire made on a simple whim, a tiny memento by a magician for her dearest friend.

It is a complete record of the noble vampires of Scarlet; a story about their past, their present, and their future.

**And now, once again, I will reveal their tale for the world to hear.**

But this time I would like to make an exception,

as an honor for a certain human girl,

for her overwhelming bravery,

for her boundless loyalty to her masters,

and for all the sacrifices she made to realize their dreams.

**Yes, this is a story about _her_.**

A story from around eight years before the great incident,

about the devil's maid and her little friends,

about their fated meeting, and how it gave birth to this beautiful eastern wonderland...

* * *

**Hello and long time no see! **

**And for those who's stumbled across this fic for the first time, welcome to the Scarlet Archive!**

**This fanfic is part of a series I make; it is my own rendering of Gensokyo which revolves around Scarlet Devil Mansion casts, and this fic takes place around 2 years after the previous one titled "The Origin". For first timers, don't worry; the setting of this universe is not much different from the usual Gensokyo, so you can enjoy the story without reading the previous one. (But if you want to truly enjoy it, I suggest you read "The Origin" first. Well, chapter 29~32 will give you enough picture, but of course I'd be very happy if you read all of the chapters. *laughs*)**

**Anyways, the main story will start in September. And as usual, this fic will be updated around the 20th of each month.**

**So look forward to it, a****nd... **

**See you in the next chapter~**


	2. The Daybreak Drizzle - pt1

"_With this, it's all over, huh?"_

"_That's right, Mima-sama! We just have to wait for Reimu to seal the gate connecting this place and Makai and wa-la!_

_Another incident solved~"_

"_Maybe it's about time we end this as well."_

"_...huh? End what?"_

"_Forget everything, Marisa._

"_...wha—"_

"_**Forget about magic."**_

xxxxx

A bad dream.

A very bad bad dream.

At least that's how I wanted it to be.

But there I was sitting by the oh-so-familiar Hakurei Shrine, grumbling, reminiscing the last moment of my apprenticeship with my accursed master.

Huh, who am I?

WHO AM _I_?

Really now, you don't know? Then prepare to be amazed.

Villager by day, magician by night;

**It's the great witch Kirisame Marisa!**

...

...

...

"So noisy..."

"WHOA!"

I shouted on the top of my lung, jumping to my feet and held my hands up in defense, but as soon as I recognized the owner of that voice, I sighed, lowering my hands in a disappointed manner.

"What, it's just the lazy shrine maiden. I kinda hope a youkai springs out instead..."

"Don't hope for the impossible; I'll exterminate them before reaching my shrine."

Typical. She sat down beside me, a cup of warm tea on her hand, staring to the distance with her usual indifference. Oh yeah, allow me to introduce my best friend; Hakurei Reimu, the current shrine maiden of Hakurei. She might look unreliable, but heck she's very strong. Well, not as strong as me though.

Anyways, I sat back down, staring at her as she quietly sipped on her tea; I snickered, a playful smile on my face.

"No tea for your guest?"

"This is a shrine; not a place to lounge around."

"Cheapskate. That's why your shrine is always deserted."

She flinched a bit, before putting away her tea with a sigh, eyes still locked to the beautiful scenery of this illusionary land of Gensokyo. I blinked, and she closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a while that I almost thought she had fallen asleep, but then, she whispered softly.

"**It's been two years since then."**

I froze; a sudden chill rose inside me and I switched my eyes to the empty ground, trying to keep those memories away as image after images started to reveal itself on my head. I bit my lip.

Yes, it's been two years.

It's been two years since I last saw my master.

It's been two years since an incident ever occured.

It's been two years since I started to live as a normal human.

**It's been two years since I stopped using magic.**

And since then, life has been hell for me.

My family came from a succesful merchant clan, owning one of the biggest store in the human village. I was their only daughter. That being said, it's only natural for my parents to treat like some kind of helpless princess, which I wasn't, but still, I couldn't blame them. When I was younger I was kidnapped by an evil spirit, the one who I later called 'master', and since then I couldn't keep myself away from magic. I guess my parents were pretty scared.

**Because human shouldn't be able to use magic.**

But it's fine, I thought.

I'd be their cute little daughter at day and protect their peace as a magician by night. I thought it'd be fine to go on like that forever. That was, until two years ago; my master suddenly disappeared, and my parents started to grow suspicious of my behaviors. They started to put people to watch over me while cramming my head with education and manners needed as the 'heiress of a proud family'. Not to mention those people that had heard I could use magic; they'd been treating me like a dangerous animal at school, put on a leash by the great name of Kirisame.

Hell, I told you. It's like a living hell.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

"_...if you really hate the village that much, why don't you just left?"_

I flinched, eyes widened as a speck of my memories resurfaced.

An image of a girl around the same age of mine, with glistening silver hair and calm blue eyes, an air of elegance around her. Yes, that girl. The very girl I met around the same time I stopped using magic, **a simple human like me who's been living with the youkai.**

A huge smile spread on my face and I jumped to my feet once again, turning to Reimu who had finished her tea by now.

"Hey, Reimu. Y'know about a devil's mansion around here?"

"A devil's mansion? I'm not sure about the devil part, but if you're looking for a mansion it has to be that one."

I followed the direction she was pointing, eyes scanning the whole area of Gensokyo that spread before me like an open atlas; there, on the very edge of the huge lake, a massive red building covered in fog stood. Somehow, I knew it was the right one.

**The devil's mansion.**

My smile turned into a grin and I quickly ran toward the shrine's warehouse, fumbling around the pile of old artifacts with no care whatsoever. Reimu followed after me, her lazy eyes turned sharp for a while as she realized what I was doing, staring at me with disbelief.

"You put your ingredients for witchcraft inside _MY_ storage!?"

I ignored her outburst and grabbed my broom, discarding my previous fancy attire with the simple dark garment fitting for a witch. I had to tell you, it felt a lot lighter than that three-layered kimono I wore from home. Oh, well. I put on my big pointy hat, running toward the edge of the shrine's steep stairs.

It's a long way down, so I better do this properly if I don't wanna break my neck. Huh? Wait no, no, I'm not attempting on a suicide; just sit back and watch, okay? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the sensation of magic inside me; it's thin that I had almost forgotten about it, but still, it's there. I opened my eyes, running toward the end of the road with all I had and jumped off, riding on my broom. Soon enough, gravity hit me with no mercy, sending my body falling to the ground. Okay, this is bad.

_Come on, fly, fly, fly—_

I could feel the sensation of the wind on my face as I fell down with high speed. I started to panic.

_fly, fly, fly—_

My body tensed, adrenaline pumping into me like there's no tomorrow. I gritted my teeth.

_—Oh, come on! FLY!_

_**Star Sign: Escape Velocity**_

Suddenly, a burst of magic sparked from my broom and pushed me up to the open sky with a speed faster than I'd ever felt, saving me from my falling demise. I froze for a while, feeling the cold sweat on my forehead as I floated silently in mid-air, my breath hitching. After a while I started to get used to the altitude, and seeing the very scenery of the land I'd known for long, so small below my feet, I felt a huge smile tugging on my lip.

Yes, this excitement. This is how it's supposed to be.

**The beauty of magic.**

I couldn't hold myself anymore and I started to laugh, an open heartily laugh I just had for the past two years. I could feel myself maneuvering the air with joy like an excited hummingbird; it felt like I'd finally found myself again after so long.

"Oops, no time to play around."

I tightened my grip on my broom, fixing my stance and feeding it more magic to build up more speed.

This is only the beginning of my journey, my little ray of hope.

_Wait for me__—_

I put on my trademark grin that had long forgotten, my flaring eyes locked on that red structure hidden by the mist.

**_Izayoi Sakuya._**

xxxxx

**_Spellcard Rules - Draft_**

**_*..._**

**_*..._**

**_*..._**

* * *

**...okay, that's kinda short. Oopsie, ha ha *hides behind a pile of papers***

**Okay, actually, I wouldn't be able to keep in touch with civilization (yes, not just internet. civilization) starting from this afternoon until the end of next week, so I decided to publish the first half of Marisa's part for now. I hope you won't mind. *sweaty* **

**So, what the heck with that opening? Who's Mima? What incident? Some of you might already knew, but for those who haven't played PC-98 generation of TOUHOU, it's a hint about the event in "Touhou Kaikidan: Mystic Square". Search 'em up in case you're curious. ****So then, what the heck with that empty draft of spellcard rule? Fu fu, well, now that's yours to guess...**

**Anyways, enjoy and review if you may.**

**See you in the next chapter~ (if I survive *shot* nah, I will)**


	3. The Daybreak Drizzle - pt2

"_Good evening, Marisa."_

"_...welcome home, dad."_

"_I see you've done a great job taking care of the store in my absence, but what's this, I wonder?"_

"_Err...a mushroom?"_

"_I don't remember having such...'peculiar' looking mushrooms in our stock."_

"_..."_

"_You're a good girl, I know you are. So please, please stop that devilish custom and remember who you really are."_

"_But I just—"_

"_We are not one of those ruthless beasts, Marisa. __**We're humans**__, and so are you..." _

xxxxx

It was a nice bright summer day, that very day I grabbed my worn out broom and flew away to the open sky like the ol' time; yep, it is one of those days when you can feel hot air blowing on your skin, a typical sizzling weather of the year, but lo and behold! Right before my eyes, as if defying all logic and laws of nature, a huge lake spread its cold freezing mist upon its whole surface. And there, hidden behind that paradoxical phenomenon, my very destination stood.

I stopped for a while, fixing my seat on my broom as my eyes scanned the area, looking for a certain huge structure of a mansion. Direction 12 o' clock? Mist. 3 o' clock? Mist again. How about 6 o' clock? A deserted looking shrine where I departed from, huh. That didn't count. I snickered a bit before returning my view ahead, focusing my attention back to my original goal.

"No wonder they call this place 'Misty Lake'. Oh, well."

Charging my broom with magic, I grinned widely.

**HERE...WE...GO!**

I rushed forward in full speed. Call me reckless but moving cautiously is not my style, so try to keep up with my pace, okay pal? Good. Anyways, I charged on, passing layer after layers of thick mist, only to find another layer of mist. Strange. I'm sure the building should be around here—

"What the—"

Out of nowhere, a huge structure appeared before my eyes and I clutched my broom tightly as if it was a brake, trying to stop my suicidal flight. Too late.

"Whoaaaaaaoomph!"

I came tumbling into the building in a loud crash, rolling on its hard floor for a few times before I felt a hard structure stopping me. I stayed there, upside down, my back against the wall, trying to clear away those stars circling around my vision. After I regained my balance, I turned into a sitting position and checked around my sore body for anything wrong. Nope, all clear. Good thing the window was opened and I had a lot of things hidden behind my robe to soften the impact. I stood and dusted off my robe. Now where's my broom? Oh, there it is. I retrieved my fallen tool which had miraculous survived the crash and looked around me, studying my surrounding. It was dark. Too dark. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look. Still nothing. Now, what to do?

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and whispered under my breath, calling forth my magic once again. Small, just a small one, calmly, slowly; I tried to concentrate on those concept, holding out my hand in front of me. Softly, a small star started to form on my palm, floating in silence as it gave off a faint glow, and I reopened my eyes. Keeping a balanced form like that was a pain, but I had no other choice of lighting. Even now the little star had started to flicker, threatening to go out. I sighed. Maybe I should develop a new form of flashlight soon.

I walked slowly this time, taking the time to study the area while keeping the little focus I had left on the source of light on my hand. The whole scenery around me was such a foreign one, almost like the one I saw back in Makai, like that little world owned by a certain doll-loving girl, but still, this place gave off a more bizarre feeling. There was barely any window, as if trying to keep any light from entering the very building. And, even though it was hard to make out in this dim situation, I found that most of the things around here were dyed in scarlet hue. A strange combination for a strange taste. So I said, but still, a little part of me felt an odd shiver ran up my back. I tried to ignore it and moved forward.

My small footsteps echoed around the wide space, sending even more goosebumps, and I took a deep breath to calm myself. What the heck, I've exterminated a lot of youkai before! I could just do it again! Reassuring myself, I continued the walk along the seemingly endless road toward nowhere. Was there even any end to this? Just as I thought about that I saw a faint light on the distance, almost like a candle flickering. I stopped dead on my track, focusing my eyes on that lone light, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. I blinked. Was it just my imagination—

"_**Welcome to Scarlet Devil Mansion, dearest guest."**_

I froze, standing rigid as I felt a cold metal against my neck, a ghastly yet so real presence behind me.

"_I'm sorry but the mistress is still sleeping."_

That voice; a voice as cold as ice, so soft yet so strong. Where have I heard it before?

"_May I show you the exit? Or perhaps you prefer another option?"_

There's no mistaking it. That bitter voice and painfully polite way of speaking.

It's her. The devil's maid.

"**Izayoi Sakuya."**

I could hear a faint gasp coming from behind me before feeling the cold metal pressed harder on my skin. Could it be...a knife? I started to panic.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"It's me; Marisa! Kirisame Marisa. We met around 2 years ago in the human village?"

She didn't answer.

"You were looking for magic items in my pop's store so I sold some to you. Don't you remember?"

Again, she didn't answer. We stayed like that for what feel like forever, before I finally heard something.

"Ah, I remember now. You're that messy brat—_ahem_, the rightful heiress of that Kirisame."

She finally retracted the metal from my neck and I let out the breath I'd been holding, feeling tired all of a sudden. The little star on my hand had disappeared so I couldn't see anything, but that other human girl seemed to have understand the situation. Clapping her hands, the candles along the wall came to life, giving us enough light to see one another. I could see her clearly now, standing there so gracefully, her blue eyes as calm as I had remembered, a glistening silver knife on her right hand. Wait, a knife. **A real knife.** Was that the one against my neck a few moment back? I held my neck, feeling another shiver. The silver-haired maid seemed oblivious to my discomfort though, keeping that knife on her hand while putting on a smile. It's kinda creepy.

"So? Are you lost? No, before that, how did you get past the gatekeeper?"

I whispered, still feeling a bit uneasy about the knife.

"Didn't meet 'em, flew in through the window with my broom."

She stared at me in silence, with a simple blank stare. I pouted, feeling a slight de ja vu. I knew where this would be going.

"You don't believe me."

"No, no, I do."

No, no, you don't. Right, maybe I could show her? Now that's a good idea. I walked toward one of the few windows, taking my broom with me, a mischievous smile on my face.

"Then watch."

Without hesitation, I jumped off the tall building, letting gravity take my weight. But not for long. Feeding on my magic, my broom propelled me upward and I floated just beside the window, no trick or props. I couldn't help putting a smug expression as I saw the amazement on the maid's usual poker face. She stared in silence, an emotion I couldn't clearly make up flickered on her eyes, something like a relief and a hint of joy.

"..it would be great if everyone could fly by the Spellcard Rules."

"Huh? What was that? Spell—what?"

She flinched then fake another cough, regaining her composure. Whoa, she's surprisingly absent-minded. I chuckled to myself at this new discovery.

"It is nothing. Come to think of it, I need to do an errand for my mistress, and I believe you're the right person to ask about."

"Eh, sure why not. What kind of errand? Another magic related stuff?"

"..not quite."

Hm? What's this? What's this? She looked troubled somehow. I started to get curious. She sighed, before finally telling me.

"The mistress was bored so she wanted me to find something...unique. **Something you couldn't find in Gensokyo**, she said."

At that time, I understood. It was as if an invisible force had guided me, a red string of fate, that I arrived here on this exact place in the exact time; not any faster, not any later. And even more surprising was the errand she had, an errand that could only be done if she meet me. So I took the offer, this chance I was given, a chance that would probably change my life forever. I laughed in the top of my lung at this apparent scenario, at this seemingly but not probably, silly coincidence.

"Then you're super lucky! I know just a right place to find such things; **a certain second-hand shop that specializes in the 'outside world' items.**"

xxxxx

"_Hey, hey, Kourin, you're moving away?"_

"_...that's right. But don't worry, I'll come to play again."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really."_

"_Then, can Marisa come to play, too?"_

"_..."_

"_Can I?"_

"_Of course. You're welcome anytime."_

xxxxx

I sat there, on one of the many piles of merchandise in that messy store, a thick book in my hands, slightly bored. The shopkeeper and his customer that was the maid was browsing around the eccentric goods, while I stared on, yawning before returning my attention to the book. Well, folks, welcome to Kourindou; a small old shop that sat between the Human Village and the Forest of Magic, the borderline of youkai and humans. So, how come I knew about this store? Well, the owner of this shop used to be an apprentice to my family, so I'd met him for a couple of times since I was very young. Nothing much.

Absent-mindedly, I skimmed through the book's old pages, glancing at the other two figures inside the shop once in a while, thinking to myself. Those two, for some reasons, were very similar in my eyes. Kourin left the village because he couldn't make the most of his ability, a strange ability to recognize items in just a glance. Sakuya, too, I believed, decided to stay away from the village for the same reason. They both felt the need to find their own place since they couldn't fit in, and so they did. So then, why couldn't I?

Turning my gaze to the green scenery beyond the window, I let out a long sigh, a strange determination flaring inside me. The idle chatters between the shopkeeper and his customers finally ceased, followed by a soft sound of the front door coming into a close. The maid had finished her errand, and I was left there alone with my thought, gazing at the dark clouds gathering by the sky. I smiled.

"Hey, Kourin."

"Yes? What is it, Marisa?"

"**I'm moving away from the village."**

A silent drizzle fell.

xxxxx

It took a whole day to move everything, from foods to clothes to magic items, all in secret, from my old home to this place, to this western structure situated deep in the Forest of Magic. I had used this place a couple of times before, my secret hideout that even Reimu didn't know, but now, as I set foot in this place again after a long time, there's a strong feeling of freedom I'd never had. A peaceful solitude. I sat on my small bed with a sigh, listening to the pit-pattering rain on the roof. This is my home now. And nobody would keep me away from magic here. That being said, there'd be nobody to take care of me as well, but that's fine. I could take care of myself.

Jumping down my bed I walked toward the chimney, warming myself while staring on the small device that was the source of the fire. **The Mini-Hakkero,** a magical furnace given by Kourin just earlier today as a 'farewell gift', my newest piece of treasure. It's very amazing, y'know? It's light, small, fit perfectly on hand, and could be used for many purposes from lighter to flamethrower; I really loved it! Well, enough with my bragging; I'm awfully thirsty after all the works.

I moved away from the chimney toward the huge cauldron I used to keep water supply. And guess what? It's empty. Really, why now? I cursed under my breath, looking outside the window into the rain. It's only a drizzle, but it's surprisingly very dark outside compared to the village's nighttime. I guess because there wasn't any lamppost in a forest of youkai. The well was only a few feet from the back door anyways, so there's no pain in getting a bucket full of water to keep me hydrated throughout the night. And if there's any youkai I could simply kick their butt like I usually did. No problem.

Taking my raincoat, a bucket in hand and a lantern in another, I stepped out the back door toward the jet black scenery. The wind howled in my ears, and I took a deep breath, fixing my eyes on the stony well by the backyard. There's nothing to be afraid of, silly me. With one last huff, I took my first step.

_Step._

That's right, I can do this.

_Step, step._

Okay, only a few steps left.

_Step, step, step. _

And...finish! I finally reached the well and I ungracefully plopped down on its cold surface. Well, that was nothing. I let out a long sigh and started to get the water I need, filling the bucket. All done, now time to get back—

_**CREAK**_

I stopped in my track, darting my eyes around me. What was that sound?

_Rustle, rustle—_

W-well, it's probably just some wild animals. I walked back to the house in a hurry. Wait, why am I running like a coward? Even if it's a youkai, I have the power to fight back! I shouted loudly in my head, but the fear overwhelmed me. The rustling sound grew closer and I quickened my pace, didn't even care about the water anymore.

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm strong, I'm not afraid—_

But my shivering body betrayed me, and in one swift motion, I tripped, falling into the wet ground, the water I was carrying spilling all over. Dirty and covered in mud, I looked back in horror at the huge beastly figure before me, lurking in the darkness with hungry eyes. **A youkai.**

I fumbled around my robe in panic, looking for anything to fight back, but there's nothing to help. I left most of my magic items in the house, and I couldn't get myself to concentrate in this grim situation.

"No way..."

The creatures drew closer and I could only stared in horror. I finally realised something, about the very statement my pop always told me, a silly yet painful truth I always tried to run from.

"Help..."

That despite all the magic I have, I'm nothing but a small helpless creature in the inside;

"Help me..."

**A weak weak human. **

"_**Anybody, please help me!"**_

A loud howl pierced the air followed by a sickening splat, and I fell limply to the ground.

_What is this red red scenery? Why am I feeling so tired all of a sudden?_

Darkness started to invade my vision, and I heard another splatter, followed by a painful cry.

And another.

And another.

I tried to close my ears.

_What is that little figure dyed in the crimson hue?_

Finally, I gave in to the darkness and closed my eyes.

_**Is that...a doll?**_

xxxxx

"A_h, you have finally returned. Have you finished my errand?"_

"_Yes, milady. I've brought the item you requested."_

"_Fu fu, good girl."_

"_..."_

"_So tell me, how did your little research go?"_

"_Umm, about that..."_

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

_**Spellcard Rules – Draft**_

_*** Applied flight (?) in combat**_

_*** ...**_

_*** ...**_

_****__-o-o-o-o-_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_A very interesting idea, indeed."_

* * *

**Hello and welcome again, everyone! Here I present you the second half of Marisa's story! *open the curtain to the play***

**Anyways, after this the story will shift into another girl's point of view. But who will it be? Well, I'm sure you've already guessed from all those hints I put here and there throughout the chapter. *cough* Makai *cough* dolls *cough***

**So then, all and all, enjoy the story. Review if you may and...**

**See you in the next chapter~**


	4. Alice from The Country of Magic - pt1

_O' being made of light,_

_you who will bear the fate of this world,_

_my beloved creation, my beloved daughter,_

_I shall name you—_

xxxxx

**:. Mar 5****th****, year 108**

Dear diary,

Hello, my name is Alice. And from now on, I will name you **[The Grimoire of Alice]**. Nice to meet you! By the way, I live in Makai with my mother and dearest sisters. My mother is the God and creator of everything here and I will take her place once I get older. Isn't that amazing? That's why, as her precious daughter, I will do my best!

**:. May 19****th****, year 108**

Dear Grimoire,

Meet Hourai! She's a doll I made myself. She's very pretty, isn't she? Oh yeah, I really love dolls. Right now I'm learning magic to help them move. Well, since I'm special I'm not allowed to go to school like everyone else and it can get lonely sometimes. Mother is always busy too, but I know she loves me! That's why Alice is fine.

**:. Sep 10****th****, year 108**

Dear Grimoire,

A few days ago someone found a door leading to the other world, and lately it's becoming a huge trend to travel there. Big sis Louise have been checking out that world **[Beyond The Door]** quite often. I'm a bit curious too, but... Alice is a good girl. She won't leave the castle as mother told her.

**:. Sep 15****th****, year 108**

Dear Grimoire,

Today I was woken up from the noisy footsteps outside my room. I found everyone had gathered in mom's throne room and I overheard something. There are two intruders coming from [Beyond The Door] , a shrine maiden and a magician. I heard they've been trampling around Makai violently. Don't worry, mother, I won't let them do as they please. Alice will defeat them for you.

**:. Sep 17****th****, year 108**

Dear Grimoire,

**I lost**. I lost to those two intruders. No. I can't go home like this. I don't want to disappoint mother. But what should I do? Please tell me, grimoire. I don't want to get scolded. **I don't want to be thrown away!** **Help me!**

**:. Sep 18****th****, year 108**

Dear Grimoire,

It's so amazing! I don't know you have great power hidden inside you. The Ultimate Magic, is it? And a contract? Of course! Hey, you can hear me, right? Thank you. Now, let's make our wonderland even more magical! ...hmm? _A sacrifice_? Uh, sure. I will get those two as your first ones. Let's go!

**:. Sep 20****th****, year 108**

Dear Grimoire,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,** I'M SORRY— I lost again**, I'm sorry mother, I'm sorr—

**:. Sep 23—**

**:. 05/11/108**

I've reached the place [Beyond The Door]. I will definitely defeat them this time. But now I'm hungry. I need food. What is it, grimoire? A building? A forest? Traps? Humans? Tasty?

**:. 07/11/108**

It's so disgusting, Grimoire. Do I really need to eat them? I don't wanna. But I won't get stronger otherwise? If I don't get stronger mother will scold me? I don't want that. I will eat. I will get stronger!

**:. 23/01/109**

Look, look! I can control more and more dolls now! Isn't that amazing? Now we can get more humans in a day and it'll be a feast! Oh, look. Another just enter the front door. It's going to be fun!

**:. 19/02/109**

**Hey, grimoire, I've made a new doll~ Her name is Shanghai. She's so pretty! No? Hmmm. Oh, Hourai said there's another human coming by. Let's eat~**

xxxxx

I closed the grimoire on my lap and smiled, tugging on the string tied to my fingers. The thin lining glimmered in the dark room, letting out a small musical chord which was soon followed by the other strings criss-crossing around the house. Answering to the little symphony I created, the dolls that were laying limp around me started to come to life, dancing their little wondrous dance with their blood red scissors on hand. I giggled a bit, resting myself on the worn out chair covered in moss.

**Today too, the magnificent orchestra would play.**

And here, on the top of the doll's house, I would wait for the main cast to arrive. _Creak~_ I could hear the front door swung open, and I tugged the first set of strings.

_Off with the head~_

I could hear myself laughing in crazed satisfaction inside. Now, now, Alice. Be a good girl and stay put until the end. The perfomance had yet to reach the finale, yes? I nodded to myself. A few minutes passed and another set of strings were tugged. Well, the lost rabbit escaped the first trial, did she? But soon afterwards, another strings were triggered.

And the next one.

And the next one.

_And the next one._

...

...

NO.

_NO NO NO no—_

My perfect doll play, how could she pass them all so easily?

I rose from my makeshift throne and tugged around some more strings, and the dolls around me rose from their prefect slumber. Right then, kicking off the rusty door leading to my little throne room, the rabbit arrived with her silvery fur glistening in the dim light.

Yes. **She was exactly like the white rabbit I'd heard from a certain fairytale**, basking in pure white, a pocket watch on her hand. She looked at me with her clear blue eyes, those eyes so cold yet so soothing that I was mesmerized for a while. But soon, I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Don't look down...on Alice..."

She blinked.

"_I said, don't look down—"_

"I'm not looking down on you."

A flash. And she was nowhere to be seen. What? I turned around to find her behind me, a thick book on her hands. That thick book. It looked familiar. Is that...my grimoire? I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"_**GIVE IT BACK!"**_

I could feel the magic string around me raged, so as the dolls tied to its end. The rabbit disappeared once again, and the next time I blinked I'm already back on my chair sitting with my grimoire on my lap, my dolls back on their racks. I shook my head. What was that? Was that a dream? The only thing different I found was a little piece of paper snuck between my grimoire, and I read it.

_-o-o-o-o-_

_Your doll play was wonderful, _

_but your house was so messy._

_It's quite a pity I must say._

_That being said, _

_I'll come again to clean up tomorrow._

_—Signed,_

_White Rabbit_

_-o-o-o-o-_

I frozed, reading the paper over and over again as if I was still stuck in a silly dream.

That silver haired girl, who is she?

xxxxx

**:. 20/02/109**

The White Rabbit came here just like she said. So it wasn't a dream, huh? She came with a bucket and a mop and started cleaning around the house. She reminded me of big sis Yumeko that used to clean up my room long ago. I wonder how my sisters been...

**:. 21/02/109**

The White Rabbit came again! This time she brought some clothes for me to wear. Come to think of it, this dress has started to worn out. And when was the last time I took a bath? Yuck! Why didn't you remind me, Grimoire?

**:. 22/02/109**

The White Rabbit came and cleaned the next floor this time. She gave me another broom and told me to help her cleaning. How rude! I'm a princess! But she didn't care, so I ended up helping. Then again, there's no one else to help me here. Maybe I better learn how to take care of myself. No? What is your problem, Grimoire?

**:. 23/02/109**

The White Rabbit brought cookies this time. She said she made it herself. It's very delicious! She said she'll teach me how to cook tomorrow. I can't wait! Huh? What is it, Grimoire? The White Rabbit is bad? No, no, she has help us a lot. Maybe you should stay still for a while.

**:. 08/03/109**

Alice Margatroid. The White Rabbit said it's easier to fit in around here if I have a family name, so she gave me one. Margatroid. It reminds me of margarine, but oh well. You don't like it, Grimoire?

**:. 09/03/109**

Killing is a no-no? I know that for a long time actually, but I need sacrifices to make my magic stronger. But well, if The White Rabbit said so, then let's do it. Okay, Grimoire? Wait, what are you—

**:. 13/04/109**

The White Rabbit didn't come today. Maybe she's busy?

**:. 14/04/109**

The White Rabbit still didn't come. Well, I've gotten better in cooking so let's try baking some cookies just in case she come late. Maybe it'll surprise her.

**:. 05/10/109**

Still no sign of The White Rabbit.

**...**

**...**

**:. 25/06/110**

A light drizzle is pouring down today.

xxxxx

I closed the grimoire on my lap, stretching as I fight off the last bit of sleepiness out of my system. I sighed. Tugging an almost invinsible string on my fingertips, the dolls lining on the walls rose to my call, taking a worn out box with them. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing! With a swift movement I threw the grimoire into the box, and it roared in protest. I didn't waste any seconds, skillfully controlling my dolls to keep it down while locking the box with every locks I had. Finally, the small-scaled war died down.

It's almost like a morning ritual for me now, and I didn't really remember when it started to happen. Maybe around last year? Yes. My grimoire would rage and emit a strong wave of magic, destroying everything around it, and every day I had no choice but to lock it away. Even now, I couldn't touch it without restraining it with magic strings. Why didn't I just lock it away for good? Well, I would if it didn't destroy three boxes a day, and if my source of magical power didn't come from it. Long ago I made a contract with that grimoire and since then half of my soul was sealed within in. If I looked back, I felt so stupid for making such a contract in a spur of moment. It is indeed the Ultimate Magic, yes. But there's no point if I couldn't control it. Such a foolish foolish decision.

It was no time for regret though. Indeed, I better start learning another magic to counter it, and for that I need to find another grimoires, or better yet, another magicians. A full-fledged magician. Come to think of it, the real reason I came here was to exact revenge on someone, and I remembered one of them was a magician. I doubted she's a full-fledged one but maybe she knew some others? I better looked for her then.

I stepped down my bed and headed to the bathroom, readying myself for the day. I looked at myself in the mirror and blinked. How many years ago did I look on this same mirror with face full of dirt? I chuckled to myself. The me that was staring back now look so different from back then. **And it's all thanks to The White Rabbit.** Even now I'm still wondering if she's real. I'll find out someday. Now, I needed to think about how to deal with the grimoire first.

After having a small breakfast I took my umbrella and headed out, Shanghai tailing behind me. I looked back at her. She used to always have a blood all over her dress, but now she's prettier than any dolls I'd ever seen. Without thinking, I hugged her, smiling widely. Yes, I had made a promise with the Rabbit; I would never let her kill anyone ever again. I walked a bit further today, taking the time to inspect the other abandoned building in the forest. Surprisingly, there's a mountain of magical items in that other house, so I sometimes stopped by to get ingredients, but it seemed like I couldn't start my treasure hunting in peace today.

"_**Welcome to my humble abode!"**_

I quickly hid behind the nearby bushes from the sudden unfamiliar burst, hugging Shanghai close to my chest. Youkai? No, it sounded a lot more intelligent than the usual ones around. Soon enough I could hear other voices, and I listened closely.

"_Are you sure you'll be fine alone, Marisa?"_

"_Aww, come on, Kourin! If you can live on your own, why can't I?"_

"_Because you're just a brat, while Kourin isn't."_

"_Shut up, Reimu! A year older than me didn't make you an adult either!"_

People? And they'll be living here? No. From the conversation only the 'marisa' one will be staying. Well, just to be sure. I peeked through the bush to see a group of three; a grown man and two little girls around my age. But something about those two girls looked familiar. Could they be...

I frozed as a speck of my memories returned to me. No way. It's them. **The intruders from two years ago. **I hugged Shanghai tighter and ran with all my might, returning to my house and locking the front door. The painful memories started to surge again and I curled myself into a ball, trying to fight them away.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, you're not at wrong Alice, it's okay—_

A loud thump was heard from the second floor where my bedroom was, and I flinched back to reality. That's right, the grimoire. It's no time to dwell on some scary memories. I needed to talk with that magician to seal that cursed book away. But perhaps...I will wait until she's alone. I'm not ready to talk with that many people after a long time, especially if they're still as violent as I remembered. Yeah. Let's wait.

xxxxx

A loud chime from the clock jolted me awake and I quickly strained my eyes to stare at the ticking mechanism. I'd gone tired from dealing with the grimoire all day, so how long had I been asleep? What time is it now? 12 o'clock sharp. And it's pitch black outside. Uh-oh. I jumped to my feet and put on my shoes, my dolls ready to help me with everything I need. Alright, let's go. With Shanghai holding my umbrella, and Hourai holding the lantern, I set out to the dark chilly night. The drizzle was still pouring down so the ground was a bit muddy, and I could heard a distant howl coming from afar. The youkai around here always got excited when there's someone new around, and they might start attacking. I knew. They did the same to me. Fortunately I was ready to welcome them, and since then they had left me alone. Well, the magician I fought two years ago was quite strong, so I bet she'd drive them away easily too. So I thought.

"_**Anyone, please help me!"**_

I was stunned by the sight before me, of a huge carnivorous youkai towering over her fallen figure, ready to feast on the helpless little human girl. I bit my lip.

In a moment of impulse, I tugged the magic strings on my fingertips.

"**Shanghai! Hourai!"**

My two trusted dolls pierced through the wild creatures, and it howled in agony.

No.

Not yet.

_**SLICE SLICE SLICE**_

After that year I spent luring humans and alike into my traps, I started to know how many cut needed to kill a living creature completely. And I didn't feel sick or anything; that alone made me felt disgusted of myself. I knew for sure; just another cut and that was then end. I fell to my knees in silence, raising my face to the dark sky.

_"I'm sorry, White Rabbit..."_

Today, once again, I've broken another promise.

And I cried my heart out.

xxxxx

"_..."_

"_What is it, Sakuya? You look so serious."_

"_That is... I just remember a certain doll girl from a few years ago."_

"_The one you met when I gave you the order to investigate the Forest of Magic?"_

"_Yes. And I feel I should apply what I learned back then to the draft."_

_****__-o-o-o-o-_

_**Spellcard Rules – Draft**_

_*** Applied flight (?) in the combat**_

_*** Deciding victors based on strength alone is not acceptable**_

_*** You may not kill your opponent**_

_*** There is nothing superior to beauty and thought**_

_*** ...**_

_*** ...**_

_********__-o-o-o-o-_

"_What do you think, Patchouli-sama?"_

"_Some good ones, indeed."_

* * *

**Here we are again! Hello and welcome to the new part of TMLGG. *claps hands slowly* Wheew, classes and all those part-time jobs were killing me I thought I couldn't finish this chapter in time. Wait, I did it on time, right? Barely? *sweats***

**Anyways, I present to you Alice. It's the first time I'm writing about her, and she's quite a special character too, so I was a bit nervous when I first typed the draft. I'm glad I could actually finish it. My hands still shaking even now. *laughs* I was mostly listening to "Hikari" and "Hikari ~Miscarried Princess" by "RD-Sounds" when writing this, so there're probably a lot of references from those songs. In fact, the first paragraph was taken from the song. Yep. They're amazing especially if you want to know Alice better, so give 'em a shot! **

**For those who haven't played PC-98 era, this story traced back to the event of "TH05: Mystic Square" which took place around a few months back before the end of "The Origin". And yes, Alice used her grimoire as a diary. Or turned her diary into a grimoire. Either way works.**

**Well, enjoy the story. Review if you may, and**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
